Ameno
by Triglav
Summary: Deux âmes entraînées vers un même destin , une quête , la découverte d'un amour . Première fanfiction Rated M pour les prochains chapitres
1. Errance nocturne

Un rayon de lune s'engouffra par l'un des vitraux et illumina la pièce , lui conférant ainsi une étrange atmosphère . L'éclat argenté se répandit dans les moindres recoins , se reflétant sur les lattes du parquet polies . L'air était calme , un silence quasiment divin régnait dans la pièce comme si le temps s'était suspendu dans cet endroit précis . Le rayon de lune se déplaça quelque peu et laissa entre apercevoir un tas d'objets hétéroclites , de grands pentacles aux entrelacements complexes , des globes de toutes tailles aux couleurs divers , quelques bocaux remplis de substances incroyables , de longs rouleaux de parchemin sur lesquels se dessinaient un nombre incalculable de glyphes et de symbole ésotérique que seule un petit nombre d'adeptes aurait pu traduire . Soudain , la poignée de cuivre de la porte tourna doucement , brisant la magie et le calme inquiétant régnant dans la pièce . La porte s'ouvrit lentement comme si le visiteur inopportun hésitait devant la voie à prendre , une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur . Silencieuse comme le vent , l'ombre se déplaça vers le bureau sans prêter le moindre regard aux objets qui l'entouraient , sure de ce qu'elle cherchait . Pas un instant elle ne recula , les doutes n'avaient plus leur place maintenant . Ceux qui hésitent sont condamnés , il l'avait toujours su pour l'avoir expérimenté plusieurs fois . Les hésitations n'étaient plus de mesure , pas maintenant , pas après ce qu'il avait fait . Par tous les saints , il revoyait sans cesse cet instant , tout se rejouait dans sa tête ,inlassablement comme si une force extérieur se permettait d'interagir avec son esprit sans qu'il puisse en regagner le contrôle totalement . Une lutte à mort pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre , tout n'était qu'une question de volonté , ça aussi il le savait mieux que quiconque mais un sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchait l'emporter . Agacé , il chassa à grand peine ses sombres pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur la tâche qu'il venait effectuer . Il savait que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place mais quoi . Ce matin aussi , lorsqu'il y était venu pour écouter la lecture du testament , il avait senti une sorte de présence autour de lui qui lui soufflait inconsciemment que quelque chose manquait . Mais quoi ? Merlin , il était en train de perdre un temps précieux , pour un pressentiment infondé qui le poussait à vouloir percer un mystère qu'il était loin de pouvoir imaginer . En effet , Severus Rogue , ex professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard , espion durant plus de quinze ans , maître occlumens , la terreur des cachots étaient pour la première fois de son existence dépassé par le cours des événements . Comment en si peu de temps , son destin avait-il put lui glisser entre les mains , il ne saurait le dire lui même . Depuis 15 ans il vivait dans la trahison , la crainte , l'allégeance ,le mensonge et la luxure tout cela , à cause d'une simple erreur de jeunesse . Que la vie est cruelle , quinze années gâchées , où il aurait pu vivre comme n'importe qu'elle autre homme , libre , sentir le vent sur sa peau sans penser aux conséquences de ses futures actions , peut-être même fonder une famille ; et cela gâché à cause d'une simple erreur de jugement . Il se mit à rire soudainement , en pensant à cela . Depuis cette première erreur de jeunesse , il avait du faire allégeance aux deux plus grands sorciers de ce temps . L'obscurité contre la lumière , le mensonge contre la vérité , la manipulation contre la liberté .Il avait tout enduré pour aider le seul camps qu'il avait jugé juste . Torture , solitude , meurtre , il s'était sacrifié entièrement pour racheter sa faute aux yeux de tous . Pour sauver la lumière , il avait du rejoindre les ténèbres de l'obscurité et commettre les pires infamies . Jamais il n'avait pensé devoir en arriver où il en était à cet instant même , à douter de tout , du sens de la vie et de ses actions . Il n'avait été qu'un pion dans toute cette mascarade , trahi par les deux camps , il avait été manipulé par celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son mentor . Trahi , coupable , blessé , il se sentait coulé doucement . Comment une simple phrase avait -elle pu réduire son monde à néant ? Comment un simple sort avait-il pu lui montrer ses faiblesses à lui , homme ayant pour seule compagne sa solitude , dépourvu de compassion , inhumain . Il revint à la réalité , et posa son regard sur la marque noir qui ornait son bras , la pâle lumière lunaire éclairait la tâche immonde qui souillait son bras . Il avait agit sur le coup de l'action , comme il l'avait toujours fait , il avait été entraîné pour cela depuis toujours .Ceux qui hésitent sont perdus , cette phrase revint comme un leitmotiv dans son esprit , une douce drogue qui s'insinuait dans les veines de son esprit . Un sourire de dément s'afficha sur son visage pâle comme la mort , il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait . Seul son combat intérieur lui importait .Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore , et pour cela il était maudit , son âme était damnée . Soudain , son ouïe affinée par des années d'espionnage et de silence détecta une présence , quelqu'un allait entrer dans la pièce dans quelques instants .Severus ferma les yeux , ses instincts de survie avait repris le dessus . Il se glissa doucement sans un bruit vers la porte , attendant dans les ténèbres .

Les couloirs étaient plus que calmes à cette heure tardive de la nuit .Depuis les récents événements , plus aucun élève n'osait désobéir au couvre feu imposait par la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard .Cependant , ne parvenant pas à trouver le repos dans les bras de Morphée , Hermione Granger déambulait dans les couloirs , perdue dans ses pensées . Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans sa dix septième année et avait déjà expérimenté plus de tourments que beaucoup d'adultes plus âgés qu'elle . Deux mois au par avant , elle avait assisté à la chute du sorcier qu'elle considérait comme le plus puissant d'entre tous , elle s'était battu aux côtés de ses amis , avait subit les attaques conjugués de plusieurs mangemorts et avait réussi à en réchapper . Elle avait vu toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient , l'enjeu de cette guerre n'était pas encore scellé certes mais elle avait perdu son optimisme . Depuis déjà quelques mois , elle avait considérablement changé ; toujours pensive , elle ne cessait de s'interroger , la compétition scolaire n'avait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux , seul désormais comptait la connaissance , la vraie recherche pour enfin pouvoir délivrer le monde sorcier du joug du terrible Lord noir . Bien sur , elle devait afficher un semblant d'espoir devant ses amis ,et surtout devant Harry qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche de l'issue finale . Mais le plus souvent , elle restait à l'écart des autres , dans la bibliothèque qui plus que jamais était devenu son antre , son repaire . Le calme serein de cette partie du château la rassurait quelque peu , elle se sentait comme protégé , absente de ce monde de violence et de déchirements qui faisaient rage au dehors . Elle se plongeait dans l'étude d'anciens grimoires qui lui permettraient de trouver un sort ou un filtre faisant basculer l'issue de la guerre en leur faveur .Elle devait avouer que ses recherches n'avaient pas été des plus fructueuse cependant elle s'était faite une promesse à la mort de Dumbledore , ne jamais arrêter , ne jamais désespérer . Elle avait donc ,avec toute la volonté du désespoir , cherché en vain une solution . Seule la nuit aurait pu lui procurer un temps de répit , malheureusement , des visions d'horreur l'assaillaient constamment , l'empêchant de trouver le repos .Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de se promener dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à sentir l'épuisement l'emporter. Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception , après avoir vainement tenté de s'endormir , elle avait repoussé ses couvertures et était sortie de la tour commune . Le silence l'avait envahit et elle avait marché sans but précis , savourant juste le contact de l'air frais et de la lumière lunaire sur sa peau . 


	2. Mystère

Hermione arriva sans savoir comment devant le bureau de l'ancien directeur . Tant de souvenirs se trouvaient derrière ses portes , la jeune fille le savait ; elle l'avait encore constaté lorsque ce matin McGonagall leur avait lu le testament de Dumbledore devant un petit comité de privilégiés à l'intérieur duquel se tenait plusieurs membres de l'Ordre , certains professeurs et le trio gryffondorien . Hermione avait pu lire la souffrance et la lassitude dans les traits de chacun . Cette guerre avait trop duré , il fallait que cela change . Soudain une phrase prononcé au cours de l'assemblée de ce matin lui revint en mémoire .

_FLASH BACK :_

_Hermione se trouvait dans un recoin de la pièce , elle observait et contemplait les tableaux des prédécesseurs de Dumbledore . Tant de grands personnages , hommes et femmes qui avaient lutté pour le bien en vain . Cette guerre atroce , n'en finirait pas , chaque jour apportait son lot de victimes et de destruction . Les temps étaient sombres . La jeune fille délaissa un instant les peintures pour s'intéresser aux invités présents dans la pièce. Personne ne sembla lui prêter attention ; Harry et Maugrey étaient entrain de converser à voix basse , McGonagall parlait avec Lupin , Ron examinait ses chaussures , le minuscule professeur Flitwick jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement . Lentement les yeux de la jeune fille se déplacèrent et se posèrent sur une grande silhouette sombre : Rogue , impassible , distant . Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le fixer . Durant les vacances d'été suivant le drame , le professeur Rogue avait été innocenté par le tribunal de grande instance magique sur ordre posthume de Dumbledore . Hermione n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait poussé le grand Albus Dumbledore a faire confiance à Severus Snape , mais elle avait foie en ce jugement . Elle sentit soudain qu'on la fixait à son tour ; elle rencontra deux pupilles d'un noir incandescent qui avaient accroché son regard .Finalement les yeux d'onyx se détournèrent laissant une Hermione troublée par cet étrange échange . Un instant elle avait cru se noyer dans ce regard envoûtant , elle chassa cette pensée et concentra de nouveau constatant que le professeur McGonagall s'était avancée pour entamer la lecture testamentaire._

_" Mes très chers amis , nous sommes ici pour partager le souvenir du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais aussi l'un de nos plus chers amis ... "_

_Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite , elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver au gré des souvenirs ._

_" Dans l'adversité , un seul lien les unira_

_d'un secret à tout jamais gardé _

_ils découvriront la vérité _

_la lumière ainsi du mal triomphera "_

_Hermione sortit promptement de sa rêverie , que signifiait ces mots . Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée , sans doute une allusion à l'amour et à la coopération qui devait unir le monde sorcier . Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait , cela ne collait pas ._

_« Aux confins des temps anciens_

_les 4 éléments rassemblés_

_pour dans un corps n'en faire plus qu'un_

_conduisent à la clef « _

_Hermione , sentit poindre en elle un sentiment de frustration , pour une fois elle ne comprenait pas . Cet état lui faisait horreur . Par la suite MacGonagall reprit sa narration ; l'ancien directeur avait laissé quelques affaires qu'il souhaitait offrir à ses amis et à ses proches . Hermione reçut quelques livres , des incunables qui paraissaient extrêmement rares , elle caressa leurs couvertures de cuire . L'entrevue était terminée , chacun se leva , l'air plus préoccupé qu'avant ._

FIN FLASH BACK

Ce fut à cette énigme que la jeune fille pensa en tournant la lourde poignée de cuivre du bureau du directeur . Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais quelque chose la poussait à entrer dans la pièce . Tout avait l'air calme , si paisible . Hermione s'avança vers le bureau où trônait le perchoir étincelant de Fumseck lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche .


	3. Je cherche des réponses

La tension était à son comble , cependant aucun muscle de son corps ne le trahissait . Il restait immobile , attendant , guettant le moindre bruit , le moindre mouvement du mystérieux visiteur qui allait entrer dans le bureau du directeur . Soudain une légère pression se fit entendre , il retint son souffle , ralentissant les battements de son cœur , bandant ses muscles . Des années à espionner et à endurer les pires torture , l'avait rendu

complètement maître de ses mouvements et de ses émotions rien ne pouvait l'émouvoir ou le troubler .Rien .

Le bruit s'intensifia , dans quelques instants il verrait apparaître l'individu qui venait de contrecarrer ses plans . La porte s'ouvrit lentement , sans bruit .Severus devait reconnaître que qui que ce fut , il avait assez d'intelligence pour le faire discrètement ainsi une fois qu'il l'aurait neutralisé , il pourrait vaquer de nouveau à sa tâche en toute tranquillité. Il entrevit une ombre se découpant sur les lambris des murs . Brusquement un nouveau rayon de lune envahit la pièce et Severus dut faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas se trahir . Il l'avait reconnue .

De longs cheveux bruns en désordre , une silhouette fine , un visage de porcelaine , de grands yeux noisettes dans lesquels dansait une flamme où transparaissait son désir d'apprendre et de comprendre . L'insupportable gryffondor qui pendant 7 années l'avait torturé avec ses sempiternelles questions se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte .

Que faisait –elle ici ? Cette petite insolente était encore une fois entrain de se mêler des affaires d'autrui . Depuis 7 ans , elle n'avait réussit qu'à s'attirer des ennuis en compagnie du fils Potter et un des nombreux Weasley . Ne pouvait-elle donc pas rester à sa place de temps en temps ? Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Il se calma et la regarda évoluer dans la pièce , elle semblait chercher quelque chose de bien précis . Se pourrait-elle qu'elle est compris , elle aussi ? Non , elle était juste une stupide gamine qui apprenait par cœur ses manuels pour ensuite les recracher par cœur sans en comprendre un traître mot . Cependant , il n'arrivait pas à exclure le fait qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose tout comme lui .

Que devait il faire ? Celui qui hésite est perdu La phrase revenait sans cesse . Ses muscles prirent le dessus et il se déplaça silencieusement , se coulant dans l'ombre de la pièce . Il entendait la respiration de la jeune fille , certainement ressentait-elle cet étrange sentiment d'être épié . Il se rapprocha encore et dans un souffle plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour les sceller .

Il sentit immédiatement le corps de la jeune fille se tendre d'angoisse et de terreur . Il desserra quelque peu sa prise et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille .

Hermione tentait de réfréner ses tremblements , en vain . Qui était là ? Un mangemort , un assassin . Elle aurait voulu crier , se débattre mais son mystérieux agresseur la tenait fermement et ses lèvres étaient scellées par la main puissante de l'homme . Un étrange parfum de senteurs florales et d'épice vint assaillir ses narines et soudain un déclic se produisit dans son esprit .Ces mains , ce corps derrière ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne .

« Alors miss Granger , on désobéit aux règles ? Je vous avez connue plus respectueuse «

Il avait approché ses lèvres de son oreille et lui avait chuchoter ces quelques mots . Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau et un frisson la parcourue .

« Je vous lâche si vous me promettez d'être un gentille gryffondor et de ne pas crier ? «

Hermione écouta la voix de velours de son professeur . Le timbre de voix était grave et laissait transparaître une ironie mordante ainsi que le mépris le plus total . Hermione hocha lentement la tête et sentit aussitôt la pression exercée par le maître des potions disparaître . Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« N'avez vous aucun bon sens , ou êtes vous simplement si stupide que vous n'arrivez pas à vous taire quand on vous l'ordonne . Je pourrais vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité pour avoir été prise en train de fureter dans le bureau du directeur . »

Hermione qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir , se secoua et sur un ton aussi froid que celui de son professeur lui répondit .

« Je vous demande pardon , professeur , il est vrai qu'il est tout à fait normal pour un professeur de se tapir dans l'ombre et d'attendre qu'un malheureux élève est l'audace d'entrer pour lui sauter dessus et l'agresser comme vous venez de le faire . »

« Suffit miss Granger , votre insolence coûtera 50 points à votre maison . «

A quoi jouait-elle ? Rogue l'avait cru plus intelligente que cela . Peut-être l'avait il mal jugé après tout . Ce n'était qu'une insupportable miss-je –sais tout en manque de sensations fortes qui avait cru se divertir en faisant un petit tour dans l'un des endroits les mieux gardés du château . Une question , cependant lui brûlait les lèvres .

« Que faites vous ici ? »

Il vit le jeune fille se décomposait sous l'effet du questionnement . Severus laissa un rictus déformer son visage .Il s'était largement trompé sur son compte . Après quelques instants , la gryffondor sembla se recomposer et tenta une réponse qui surprit l'ex espion .

« Je cherche des réponses «


End file.
